


rey

by rey solo (lykxxn)



Series: ut vim vobiscum [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/rey%20solo
Summary: Han and Leia have a long-awaited, well-needed discussion about their niece.





	rey

“She’s just a child.”

The words slip from Han’s mouth before he can stop them and, hesitantly, he turns to his wife, who has an expression on his face that must surely match his own. She says nothing; with a fierce desire to fill the silence, he continues.

“She has so much responsibility on her shoulders, and she doesn’t even know it yet. Our world depends on her.” He laughs bitterly then. How cruel it is to depend on an eleven-year-old girl, who, up until mere months ago, didn’t even know of her own surname, or her own family. How cruel Fate was to put her on this Earth with the sole intention of kicking her into the dirt and scorning her.

“Han—” but Leia can’t get another word in.

“We need to tell her.”

His wife looks rightly startled. Rey’s parentage was always supposed to be a secret; it does its job in keeping her safe from Kylo Ren.

“Not about Ben; never about Ben,” Han explains softly, reaching a hand across the dining table to where Leia is sat, exactly opposite and not an inch to the left or right. “Maybe we should tell her who we are to her. Who we are to Luke.”

“And then what?” demands Leia—she’s thinking of something that hasn’t crossed Han’s mind yet. “Send her back to that wretched town?”

“No! Merlin, no! We could always let her live with us.”

Leia purses her lips tightly. At first glance, it looks like she doesn’t care to think on the idea; at first glance, she looks like the stern, disapproving Transfiguration professor she’s made her name as.

“Jakku is safe, Han,” she says lightly; she’s giving him some leeway—she’s not totally opposed to the idea—if he can convince her, that is. “It’s Hell on Earth, but it is safe.”

“Not entirely,” Han points out, and rightfully so: Rey was not exactly unharmed when he picked her up to take her to Diagon Alley. “Nowhere is completely safe, Leia. Nowhere. But we know magic; we’re professors, for Merlin’s sake! If he does come for her, the people in Jakku will not be able to protect our niece. But we will.”

In return, he gets a look that tells him he’s won.

“Not until the end of the year,” she says, and he nods in agreement.

By the end of the year, his niece will be safe and loved, and that is enough for him. She’ll live in a warm house, with family and friends; and be able to owl Finn and Poe; play Quidditch or go out flying most nights; it sounds wonderfully blissful. He hopes she’ll enjoy it as much as he will.

He just has to keep it a secret for six months.


End file.
